Last Date
by Yola-ShikaIno
Summary: Saat keputusan itu menjadi jawaban untuk kencan terakhir kita / For #4LOVESHOTS #Hana to Sora #DATES #4 / RNR, DLDR!


**Last Dates**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Tidak ada materi yang saya dapatkan lewat fanfiksi ini**

 **Story © Yola-ShikaIno**

 **For #4LOVESHOTS #Hana_to_Sora #DATES #4**

 **Warnings Inside  
[OOC, Typo(s), dll]**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Puluhan orang berbondong-bondong berdiri di depan pintu gerbang yang besar dan megah. Banyak di antaranya yang datang dengan keluarga kecil mereka, atau sekedar berjalan bersama pasangan kekasih. Mereka tampak antusias, meskipun panas matahari sedang menyerang kulit mereka.

Fokus mereka tertuju pada satu mimbar yang ada di samping gerbang. Seorang pria yang dikenal sebagai walikota Konoha tersenyum ke arah penduduknya. Ia membenarkan dasi merah agar terlihat rapi saat pembukaan wahana pertama dan terbesar se-Jepang yang didirikan di Konoha ini.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu~_ " ucap Tobirama selaku walikota Konoha.

Semuanya menjawab serentak ucapan selamat pagi dari sang pemimpin.

"Sudah bertahun-tahun kita menantikan adanya wahana bermain di kota tercinta kita ini. Akhirnya, Konoha memiliki wahana bermainnya sendiri. Terlebih lagi ini adalah wahana terbesar se-Jepang. Kita patut berbangga akan hal itu," ucap Tobirama bangga.

Suara tepuk tangan penduduk terdengar semakin meriah. Mereka tampak tidak sabar lagi untuk memasuki Konoha Wonderland ini. Menghabiskan waktu bersama di setiap wahana.

"Terima kasih kepada Uzumaki Naruto yang mau merancang Konoha Wonderland ini. Mewakili penduduk Konoha, saya mengucapkan terima kasih pada Uzumaki-san," sambung Tobirama lagi.

Yang namanya dipanggil hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Cengiran khasnya membuat penduduk Konoha tertawa. Rambut pirangnya ditiup angin kebahagiaan. Tidak ada yang menyangka pria polos seperti Uzumaki Naruto ini adalah dalang di balik pembuatan Konoha Wonderland.

"Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi, maka dengan diterbangkannya balon-balon ini maka Konoha Wonderland siap dibuka," ucap Tobirama sambil menggunting satu tali berwarna hitam.

Balon berwarna-warni terbang diiringi suara tepuk tangan orang-orang yang antusias dengan dibukanya Konoha Wonderland. Gerbang besar itu pun perlahan terbuka secara otomatis, memperlihatkan beberapa wahana yang ada di dekat pintu masuk. Semuanya tampak bahagia begitu pintu gerbang terbuka lebar.

Setelah dirasa gerbang itu sudah terbuka seluruhnya, semua orang langsung berhamburan untuk memasuki kawasan Konoha Wonderland. Penantian mereka kini terbayarkan dengan banyaknya permainan di Konoha Wonderland.

"Saya sangat berterima kasih pada anda, Uzumaki-san," ucap Tobirama.

Naruto tersenyum. "Ini juga berkat kerja keras tim _kok,_ Paman," balas Naruto. Begitu berkata demikian _handphone-_ nya bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk ke _e-mail_ miliknya.

"Setidaknya lebih formal sedikit meskipun aku ini Pamanmu, Naruto," kata Tobirama sebelum pergi meninggalkan mimbar tempat dia berpidato tadi.

Yang diajak berbicara hanya bisa terkekeh pelan.

Begitu Senju Tobirama benar-benar sudah pergi untuk mengelilingi Konoha Wonderland, Naruto segera membaca pesan masuk yang membuatnya berjuta-juta kali lipat bahagia.

 ** _From : sakublossom  
To : kyuubikurama  
Subject : -  
Selamat atas kerja kerasmu membangun Konoha Wonderland. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menemanimu di pembukaan hari ini, tugasku benar-benar padat. _****Gomen ne, Baka!**

"Huh… tidak bisakah Sakura-chan memanggilku dengan panggilan sayang atau _honey?_ Selalu saja memanggilku dengan sebutan _Baka,_ " komentar Naruto begitu membaca pesan dari kekasihnya itu.

Meskipun begitu, Naruto tersenyum. Dia tahu bahwa Sakura tidak pernah melupakannya, maka dari itu dia juga tidak mau melupakan janjinya pada Sakura. Konoha Wonderland adalah bukti bahwa Naruto bisa memenuhi janjinya pada sang kekasih. Kalau bukan Sakura, Konoha Wonderland ini juga pasti tidak ada.

"Selamat," ucap seseorang dengan pakaian rapi yang membuat Naruto melonjak kaget.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Shikamaru," protes Naruto. Nyaris saja _handphone_ dalam genggamannya nyaris terlempar.

Pria dengan kunciran rambut nanas itu menguap. Orang-orang pasti tidak mengira pria dengan nanas yang tertanam di kepalanya ini adalah pemilik kebun teh Nara yang terkenal dengan kualitas tehnya. Lihat saja penampilannya yang bahkan tidak pantas disebut 'atasan'.

Shikamaru mengulurkan tangan. "Selamat atas keberhasilanmu," ucap Shikamaru. Dia cukup senang temannya ini bisa sukses sampai sejauh ini. Padahal seingatnya pemuda Uzumaki ini hanyalah pembuat onar.

Naruto menyambut uluran tangan Shikamaru. "Terima kasih, Shikamaru. Aku juga tidak menyangka mimpi ini bisa terealisasi," kekeh Naruto.

"Mengapa Sakura tidak datang? Taman bermain ini didedikasikan untuknya, kan?" tanya Shikamaru begitu acara jabat tangan mereka selesai.

"Dia ada urusan dengan pekerjaannya, _ttebayo!"_

"Oh, jadi soal kepindahanmu ke—"

"Aku harap kau jangan membahasnya dulu, aku ingin bersenang-senang dengan pencapaian timku," potong Naruto. Iris birunya memancarkan kesedihan, seperti tenggelam dengan adanya takdir. "Aku pergi dulu," pamit Naruto.

Kedua _onyx_ Shikamaru menatap kepergian sahabatnya. Mendoakan yang terbaik untuk sahabatnya. Padahal Shikamaru paham betul, Naruto baru menikmati kebahagiaannya ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi, maka dengan diterbangkannya balon-balon ini maka Konoha Wonderland siap dibuka."_

Layar televisi milik rumah sakit di kota Konoha menampilkan puluhan balon yang terbang ke udara. Tidak lupa dengan gerbang yang perlahan terbuka dan disambut meriah dengan suara tepuk tangan para pengunjung. Salah satu objek dengan rambut _blonde_ menjadi pusat perhatian kamera.

"Haruno-sama, itu kekasihmu _'kan_?" tanya seorang suster begitu perempuan cantik berambut merah muda melintas di hadapannya.

Haruno Sakura berhenti sejenak. Ia mendapati kekasihnya sedang menggaruk tengkuknya. Memalukan sekali, padahal tayangan ini ditonton oleh seluruh penduduk Jepang. Akan tetapi Sakura tersenyum tipis, meskipun begitu dia bangga dengan kerja keras Naruto selama ini. Setidaknya _long distance relationship_ -nya bersama Naruto tidak sia-sia.

"Dia sangat memalukan," komentar Sakura pada beberapa perawat yang masih fokus pada layar kaca.

Perawat yang tadi bertanya pada Sakura mengerutkan kening. "Memalukan bagaimana, Haruno-sama? Dia justru hebat bisa membuat taman bermain terbesar di Jepang."

Mendengarnya membuat Sakura terkekeh pelan. "Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, Moegi. Aku harus segera melakukan operasi sesar," pamit Sakura.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju ruangan yang dimaksud, Sakura mengetik sebuah pesan untuk pacarnya. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali berada di sana dan menjadi pengunjung pertama Konoha Wonderland, akan tetapi tuntutan pekerjaan membuatnya harus mengalah.

 ** _To : kyuubikurama  
From : sakublossom  
Subject : -  
Selamat atas kerja kerasmu membangun Konoha Wonderland. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menemanimu di pembukaan hari ini, tugasku benar-benar padat. _****Gomen ne, Baka!**

Begitu selesai mengetik, Sakura segera menyentuh _icon_ untuk mengirim pesannya.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu…_ Naruto," ucap Sakura sebelum mencurahkan konsentrasinya pada ibu hamil yang jadi pasiennya hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang ada di Konoha Wonderland. Di hadapannya ada wahana komidi putar yang sejak tadi tidak sepi pengunjung. Bahkan dia sendiri sudah lima putaran mengelilingi Konoha Wonderland untuk memastikan bahwa para pengunjung puas dengan taman bermain rancangannya ini.

Ia melonggarkan dasi biru yang dipakainya sambil memasok oksigen sebanyak yang dia bisa. Pelipisnya sudah dibasahi bulir-bulir keringat. Penampilannya sendiri tidak serapi seperti pembukaan tadi.

"Oi!" panggil seseorang sambil melemparkan kaleng minuman bersoda ke arah Naruto.

Untung saja _refleks_ Naruto bagus, sehingga kaleng minuman pemberian Shikamaru aman dalam genggamannya. Tanpa izin Shikamaru, Naruto sudah membuka kaleng itu dan meminumnya sampai habis tak bersisa.

Shikamaru sendiri masih menggenggam kaleng soda miliknya. Ia duduk tepat di samping Naruto sambil memperhatikan komidi putar yang entah sudah berapa kali berputar.

"Aku tahu kau baru saja menikmati kebahagiaanmu, tapi kau harus bisa bersikap dewasa. Setidaknya untuk kali ini saja, Naruto," kata Shikamaru membuka percakapan.

Sebenarnya Naruto sudah menduga bahwa Shikamaru akan membahas soal ini. Apalagi kalau bukan soal pekerjaan barunya yang mengharuskan dia tinggal di Amerika. Kalau bukan janjinya pada Sakura untuk mendirikan Konoha Wonderland, dia mungkin sedang berada di Amerika dan rencana pembangunannya.

"Aku bingung," ucap Naruto pada akhirnya.

Shikamaru melirik Naruto yang tampak frustrasi di sampingnya. "Kau sudah membangun Konoha Wonderland untuk Sakura, hanya untuk kebahagiaannya. Sekarang saatnya kau fokus pada pekerjaanmu yang sesungguhnya, Naruto. Kerja di Amerika akan menutupi kerugianmu mendirikan Konoha Wonderland," saran Shikamaru. Dia meneguk minumannya menunggu respon dari sang lawan bicara.

Tak ada yang tahu bahwa para pekerja yang mendirikan Konoha Wonderland ini mendapatkah upah dari tabungan Naruto sendiri. Pemerintah awalnya keberatan dengan ide Naruto, namun begitu Naruto menawarkan diri untuk memakai tabungannya, Pemerintah langsung menyetujuinya. Sungguh ironis.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membuat Sakura kembali menunggu, Shikamaru," kata Naruto parau.

"Kalau kau menolak _job_ di Amerika, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Shikamaru.

Naruto kembali berpikir. Dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah ini. Fokusnya sejak dulu hanyalah mendirikan Konoha Wonderland, begitu misi ini selesai dia sendiri bingung apalagi tujuan hidupnya.

"Tidak tahu." Naruto menarik napas panjang sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Semua orang tahu Naruto sedang frustrasi saat ini.

"Merepotkan," jawab Shikamaru. "Kau sendiri tidak tahu apa rencanamu ke depan, Naruto," sambung Shikamaru lagi. Dikeluarkannya sebatang rokok dari saku jasnya. Tak lupa korek untuk menyalakan tembakau yang jadi candunya itu.

"Kalau kau jadi aku, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Jangan lupakan Ino-mu," tanya Naruto.

Mendengar nama istrinya disebut membuat Shikamaru membatalkan niatnya untuk merokok. Dibuangnya rokok itu ke tempat sampah yang ada di sampingnya sambil memikirkan jawaban yang tepat.

"Kenapa tidak jadi?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ino melarangku merokok semenjak dia hamil," jawab Shikamaru malas.

Naruto hanya ber-'oh'-ria. "Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

"Aku akan ambil tawaran itu dan membawa Ino ikut bersamaku. Kasus Sakura dan Ino jelas berbeda di sini. Ino adalah mantan aktris yang kini jadi ibu rumah tangga, sementara Sakura? Dia dokter yang sangat diandalkan di Konoha. Apalagi …" Shikamaru menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ino adalah istriku, tentu saja dia akan ikut bersamaku. Sementara Sakura? Dia masih jadi milik ayahnya, Naruto," sambung Shikamaru.

Naruto menyeringai penuh arti. "Aku tinggal menikahinya, _kan?_ Mudah!" seru Naruto gembira. Akhirnya dia menemukan titik terang permasalahannya ini.

"Tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan. Sekali lagi, Sakura adalah dokter yang sangat dibutuhkan di Konoha dan dia mencintai pekerjaannya. Kau paham maksudku, kan?"

Wajah ceria itu kembali kusut. Benar-benar memusingkan. "Jadi bagaimana _ttebayo?_ " tanya Naruto kembali frustrasi.

"Ambil tawaran itu dan kau harus yakinkan Sakura untuk kembali menjalani masa-masa _long distance relationship_ lagi," kata Shikamaru. Pria nanas itu bangkit berdiri sambil menguap. "Kalau tidak kuat, mungkin jodohmu ada di Amerika," sambung Shikamaru lalu pergi meninggalkan sahabatnya dalam keadaan frustrasi parah.

"Terkadang Shikamaru memang penasehat yang baik, tapi juga menjerumuskan," keluh Naruto. "AKU HARUS APA KAMI-SAMA!?" teriak Naruto membuat tatapan para pengunjung terfokus pada pria berusia 25 tahun ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang sudah jam makan siang, tentu saja kantin Rumah Sakit tidak jauh dari kata sepi. Banyak pengunjung atau bahkan pekerja di rumah sakit ini yang sedang mencari jajanan untuk mengisi perut mereka. Termasuk Sakura yang saat ini ada janji bertemu dengan sahabat pirangnya yang sedang mengandung.

Mata _emerald_ -nya terpaku pada satu meja yang penuh dengan makanan manis. Mulai dari _cupcakes_ sampai dengan minuman manis seperti jus ada di atas meja nomor delapan ini. Wanita yang sedang hamil besar itu terus saja memasukkan bermacam-macam makanan manis ke perutnya.

"Ino!" sapa Sakura. Ia duduk tepat di depan Ino—ibu hamil—yang sedang asyik dengan makanan manisnya.

"Kau lama sekali, Sakura. Aku sampai membeli banyak makanan manis hari ini," protes Ino sambil memakan permennya.

Tangan usil Sakura yang biasa dipakai untuk menjitak Naruto mengambil sebatang coklat, lalu membukanya tanpa izin. "Maaf, tadi aku harus menjelaskan beberapa hal kepada pasien." Coklat itu menimbulkan bunyi begitu bersentuhan dengan gigi putih Haruno Sakura.

Ino meminum segelas jus alpukatnya terlebih dahulu. _Aquamarine-_ nya menatap manik hijau kebanggaan Sakura dalam-dalam. Menatap penuh selidik, sebelum dia mengungkapkan tujuannya ke tempat ini.

"Kau kenapa _sih_?" tanya Sakura yang risih ditatap aneh oleh sahabatnya.

Nyonya Nara itu mengangguk pelan sambil menjatuhkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. "Baiklah, setelah kuselidiki ternyata dokter cantik kita belum mendengar kabar yang beredar," kata Ino membuat kening Sakura berkerut tanda tak mengerti.

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Apa Naruto sudah mengatakan soal proyeknya yang ada di Amerika?" tanya Ino. Kini tangannya sudah terlipat di depan dada menunggu reaksi sahabatnya. Ia terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik sahabatnya yang tampak kebingungan dengan pertanyaannya barusan. "Sudah kuduga, dia belum bercerita," sambung Ino lagi.

"Proyek apa? Kau tahu dari siapa? Amerika tempat dia kuliah dulu, kan?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Tangan halus Ino mengelus perutnya. Makhluk kecil dalam rahimnya tampak bersemangat menendang-nendang perutnya seolah-olah ikut penasaran akan maksud perkataan ibunya.

"Anakku saja sampai kegirangan mendengar pertanyaanmu yang banyak itu," sindir Ino.

"Oh ayolah Ino, ini bukan soal anakmu. Anakmu bisa kita bicarakan nanti setelah ini. Cepat katakan, sebenarnya apa yang kamu ketahui?"

"Baiklah," kata Ino mengambil jeda terlebih dahulu. "Suamiku bilang kalau setelah pembangunan Konoha Wonderland, Naruto ada proyek di Amerika. Tawarannya sudah ada ketika dia masih menjadi mahasiswa di sana, tapi dia bilang dia harus membangun Konoha Wonderland terlebih dahulu," jelas Ino.

Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sakura saat itu. Semuanya seperti diredam oleh berita yang dibawakan Ino barusan. Ia masih mencerna perkataan Ino barusan.

"Sakura? Kau tidak apa, kan? _Forehead?_ " tanya Ino memastikan bahwa dokter dirinya dan sang buah hati itu baik-baik saja.

"Kau yakin?" Ada keraguan di balik nada bicara Sakura.

Ino mengangguk mantap. "Pilihan ada di tanganmu Sakura, siap _long distance relationship_ lagi, atau memutuskan mencari pengganti Naruto," kata Ino memberi pilihan. "Aku khawatir pada nasibmu sendiri, Sakura. Memangnya kau siap kalau harus menunggu Naruto lagi?"

Tiba-tiba saja _handphone_ milik Sakura bergetar. Tanda ada pesan masuk ke _email_ -nya. Yang tentu saja dari sang kekasih.

 ** _From : kyuubikurama_** **** ** _  
To : sakublossom  
Subject : -  
Nanti malam kita berkencan ya, Sakura-chan? Aku ingin merayakan pembangunan Konoha Wonderland bersamamu. Selamat bekerja sayangku mwah mwah! Lope lope all the way buat bebeb :*_**

"Naruto?" tanya Ino.

Senyum penuh arti Sakura begitu membaca pesan dari Naruto dapat dibaca oleh Ino. Menjadi sahabat Sakura selama belasan tahun membuat Ino bisa tahu apa yang disembunyikan Sakura darinya. Termasuk isi pesan Naruto pada sahabat merah mudanya.

"Dia mengajakku kencan," jawab Sakura. Ia masih tersenyum mengingat isi pesan menjijikan itu, namun berhasil membuat perutnya ingin meledak.

"Kalau begitu saat yang tepat untuk meminta kejelasan akan kelanjutan hubunganmu dan dia. Pikirkan dan siapkan hatimu baik-baik, Haruno Sakura," ucap Ino sambil mengigit _brownies_ coklat miliknya.

Sementara Sakura kembali diam, segala hal tentang dirinya dan Naruto berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Termasuk kencannya malam nanti. Akankah jadi yang terakhir?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba.

Malam dengan taburan bintang menghipnotis Sakura, membuat gadis ini sabar menunggu kekasihnya yang entah kapan datangnya. Untung saja pakaian kencannya dibilang cukup sederhana. Hanya celana panjang, baju merah dengan jaket putih yang siap melindunginya dari angin malam. Kalau saja dia mengenakan _dress_ selutut miliknya, bisa saja sekarang dia mati kedinginan karena terlalu lama menunggu Naruto.

Kendaraan hitam baru saja berhenti tepat di depan Sakura. Sang pengemudi langsung membuka pintunya dan tersenyum ke arah Sakura. Dia Naruto yang sudah membuat Sakura menunggu selama setengah jam lebih.

" _Konbanwa_ Sakura-chan!" sapa Naruto.

Pakaian Naruto tak kalah santainya dari pakaian kencan Sakura. Ia hanya mengenakan celana tiga perempatnya, kaos seadanya yang ditutupi dengan jaket oranye bertuliskan 'Kyuubi'. Jika orang lain melihat penampilan lelaki ini tidak akan mengira bahwa dia adalah arsitek yang membangun Konoha Wonderland sebagus ini.

"Kau membuatku menunggu, Naruto," omel Sakura.

"Maaf," ucap Naruto dengan nada bersalah. Ia menyeringai sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura.

PLETAK

Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto membuat sang arsitek ini mengelus kepalanya.

"Ayo cepat, aku sudah lama ingin bermain di Konoha Wonderland," jawab Sakura yang berjalan mendahului Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam Konoha Wonderland.

Di belakang, Naruto memandang punggung Sakura. Ia berdoa dalam hati semoga apa yang jadi keputusannya kali ini tepat. "Sepertinya aku akan merindukan jitakan ini suatu saat nanti," ucap Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah dua jam pasangan Naruto dan Sakura menghabiskan waktu mereka di tempat ini. Mulai dari permainan komidi putar sampai dengan wahana yang menegangkan sudah mereka coba. Tentu saja berakhir dengan Naruto yang mual begitu tubuhnya diajak berputar dengan wahana 'Tornado'.

"Ayolah Naruto, tinggal satu wahana lagi 'kan? Pengunjung di sini juga mulai sepi," ajak Sakura yang tampak bersemangat. Padahal biasanya Naruto-lah yang lebih bersemangat dibanding dirinya.

Laki-laki itu tampak kelelahan mengikuti keinginan Sakura. Bulir keringat yang membasahi pelipisnya berulang kali dihapuskan dengan punggung tangannya. Meski lelah, setidaknya itu semua sudah digantikan dengan senyum dan tawa Sakura untuknya. Malam ini, kencan terindah bagi Naruto. Selain sukses dengan proyeknya, dia juga sukses membuat senyuman Sakura tak luntur dari wajahnya.

"Naruto, cepatlah!" teriak Sakura yang sudah lebih dulu mengantre.

Mendengarnya membuat Naruto segera menyusul Sakura. Ia berdiri di belakang Sakura yang masih asyik dengan kembang gulanya. Menunggu antrean yang masih panjang, Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk mengirim pesan pada Shikamaru.

 _"_ _Doakan aku, Shikamaru!"_ begitulah yang Naruto ketik pada sahabatnya.

"Silahkan masuk," ucap petugas bianglala.

Lagi-lagi Sakura mendahului Naruto masuk ke dalam sangkar yang cukup menampung dua orang di dalamnya. Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan. Begitu pintu dikunci dan dipastikan aman oleh petugas, Naruto dan Sakura dibawa ke atas. Sesekali berhenti karena pertukaran penumpang.

"Sakura-chan," sapa Naruto.

Sakura yang baru saja mengambil foto pemandangan dari atas sini langsung mengarahkan atensinya ke arah Naruto. "Ada apa?"

"Aku belum menceritakan ini, jadi sebelumnya aku minta maaf." Rasanya kata-kata yang sudah disiapkan Naruto terbang begitu saja. Memang teori jauh lebih baik dibanding praktik.

Kepala gadis itu mengangguk pelan. Bibirnya membentuk bulan sabit kecil, membuatnya semakin cantik di mata Naruto.

"Sebelum lulus, sebenarnya aku mendapatkan tawaran—"

"Dari perusahan besar di Amerika dan kau menundanya karena ingin mendirikan Konoha Wonderland lebih dulu. Benar?" kata Sakura meneruskan informasi yang tadinya ingin dibahas Naruto malam ini.

"B-bagaimana kau tahu?"

Sakura terkekeh pelan. "Nara Ino, tentu saja dia tahu dari suaminya, kan?" tanya Sakura.

Tangan Sakura menggenggam tangan kekar Naruto. Menatap kedua mata biru samudera itu dalam diam. Hijau dan biru itu saling bertemu. Kaki Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk pijakannya, menimang-nimang kata-kata yang berputar di kepalanya.

"Kejar cita-citamu di sana, Naruto. Aku tidak akan pergi dan akan tetap menunggumu. _Long distance relationship_ yang kedua kalinya tidak masalah, bukan? Aku janji akan menunggumu di sini, di Jepang," ucap Sakura.

Kini kedua tangan putih Sakura menyentuh pipi tan Naruto. Meraba setiap lekuk wajah tampan sang arsitek yang sudah merebut hatinya. Laki-laki yang membuktikan janji masa kecil mereka dan kini Sakura sudah mengucap janji. Dia harus menepatinya, seperti Naruto yang menepati janjinya pada Sakura. _Take and give_.

Perlahan Sakura menghapus jarak keduanya. Bibirnya yang dibalut _lipgloss_ bersentuhan dengan bibir Naruto. Keduanya memejamkan mata, menikmati sentuhan dari pasangan mereka. Kini kedua tangan Sakura berpindah untuk memeluk leher kekasihnya, semakin mendekatkan dirinya dengan Naruto. Keduanya tak ingin kehilangan.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menghentikan adegan itu, menatap Sakura penuh arti. "Maaf Sakura-chan," kata Naruto. "Mungkin ini adalah kencan terakhir dan terindah kita, sebelum aku pergi."

Sakura tertegun. Memikirkan kata-kata apalagi yang akan Naruto ungkapkan padanya.

"Aku harus mengejar cita-citaku dan membanggakan keluargaku. Maaf harus meninggalkanmu di Jepang, tapi aku tidak mau mengikatmu dengan ketidak pastian. Jika aku terlalu lama meninggalkan Jepang dan ada laki-laki lain yang kau rasa lebih pantas untuk mendampingimu di altar pernikahan, aku mengikhlaskanmu untuk pergi. Sakura-chan sudah terlalu sering berkorban dan menungguku. Aku tidak bisa membuatmu menunggu lebih lama, tapi…" Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia mengusap rambut pendek Sakura, lalu mengarahkan kepala gadisnya ke arah jendela sangkar.

Mata hijau Sakura takjub melihat pemandangan di bawah sana. Dia tidak sadar bahwa mereka sudah berada di puncak bianglala. Titik-titik cahaya lilin di bawah sana membentuk beberapa huruf yang membuat Sakura melayang membacanya. Ia yakin ini adalah bagian dari rencana Naruto.

Tulisan ' _I love Sakura-chan'_ membuat Sakura _refleks_ memeluk Naruto yang ada di depannya. Matanya seolah-olah semakin memanas dan akhirnya meneteskan air mata kebahagiaannya. Memenangkan hati Naruto adalah prestasi tersendiri bagi Sakura. Dia beruntung bahwa Naruto mencintainya sampai sejauh ini.

" _A-arigatou_ Naruto…" ucap Sakura.

Naruto memeluk Sakura, mengusap punggung gadisnya. "Sama-sama. Mereka jadi saksi betapa aku sangat mencintai Sakura-chan, sangat mencintaimu," ucap Naruto.

Mendengarnya membuat Sakura semakin erat memeluk Naruto. Dia tidak bisa melepaskan Naruto, seandainya Amerika dan Jepang tidak sejauh itu. Sakura pasti tidak begitu khawatir.

Di tengah-tengah suasana romantis itu, _handphone_ keduanya bergetar. Mereka berdua melepaskan pelukan mereka dan saling tatap. Keduanya bersamaan membuka _handphone_ dan membaca pesan masuk yang diterima mereka dalam diam.

 ** _Haruno-sama, Nara-san pendarahan dan dia ada di rumah sakit sekarang._**

"Ino."

"Shikamaru."

Keduanya menyebutkan sahabat karib mereka masing-masing.

"Aku harus ke rumah sakit sekarang. Naruto, bisa antar aku? Ino sangat membutuhkanku," pinta Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk. "Sebentar lagi kita akan turun, bersabar dan tenangkan pikiranmu dulu, Sakura-chan," kata Naruto mencoba menenangkan Sakura.

Kini pikiran Sakura terpusat pada sahabatnya yang berada di rumah sakit sekarang. Sementara Naruto mencoba menenangkan Sakura dengan menggenggam erat tangan gadisnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura dan Naruto berlari begitu sampai di rumah sakit. Beberapa perawat yang menyapa Sakura diabaikan begitu saja oleh sang dokter. Fokusnya sekarang adalah sahabatnya. Sementara Naruto sejak tadi mencari keberadaan Shikamaru untuk memastikan semuanya.

Akhirnya keduanya sampai di depan ruangan yang sejak tadi menjadi tempat tujuan keduanya. Shikamaru duduk di depan ruangan itu, melirik pasangan NaruSaku dalam diam.

Melihat tampang Shikamaru yang seperti itu membuat Sakura semakin khawatir. Dibukanya pintu itu dengan kasar dan mencari keberadaan sahabatnya.

Betapa terkejutnya Sakura ketika tidak menemukan sosok sahabatnya di manapun. Akan tetapi di atas ranjang yang harusnya ada Ino justru ditemukan satu kotak yang terbuat dari kaca. Sebuah miniatur rumah sederhana yang tampak indah. Di atasnya ada sepucuk surat berwarna kuning yang ditulis dengan tinta merah muda.

Sakura mengambil surat itu dan membacanya.

 _"_ _Will you marry me, Uzumaki Sakura?"_

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto memeluk Sakura dari belakang, memperlihatkan kotak kecil berwarna merah. Tentu saja mata hijau Sakura langsung tertuju pada cincin yang disodorkan Naruto padanya.

"Apa maksudnya semua ini, Baka!?" tanya Sakura dengan rona merah di pipi.

"Aku memang akan ke Amerika," kata Naruto terkekeh. Kekehannya bahkan terdengar menggelikan di telinga Sakura yang kini jaraknya tak jauh dari bibir Naruto. "Ke Amerika untuk bulan madu bersamamu, Sakura-chan!" sambung Naruto ceria.

Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto yang ada di samping wajahnya. "Baka!" ucap Sakura sambil tertawa pelan. "Aku bahkan belum jawab pertanyaanmu ini," kata Sakura.

Naruto membalikkan tubuh Sakura, membuat matanya kembali menikmati indahnya hijau di depannya. "Aku yakin kau tidak akan menolak," katanya lalu memeluk erat calon istrinya.

Di luar ruangan, Shikamaru mengabadikan _moment_ spesial itu dengan kameranya. Sang istri ada di sampingnya justru terkekeh geli melihat sahabatnya yang masih asyik dipelukan kekasihnya.

"Naruto memang romantis ya?" ucap Ino membuat Shikamaru menghentikan kegiatan memotretnya. _Onyx_ itu melirik sang istri yang kini sedang merangkul lengan kiri suaminya. "Dia mengorbankan proyek besarnya di Amerika demi seorang Sakura. Romantis, _kan?_ " tanya Ino.

Mendengar penuturan Ino membuat Shikamaru menautkan kedua alisnya. Dikalungkannya kamera miliknya, lalu mengelus perut buncit Ino. " _Mendokusei ne, Okaasan,"_ ucap Shikamaru.

"Harusnya kau seperti Naruto yang mau berkorban, Shikamaru. Sudah aku pastikan Naruto adalah pria paling romantis yang pernah aku kenal," protes Ino.

"Kau hanya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Nara Ino," ucap Shikamaru lalu menggenggam tangan istrinya. Mereka masuk ke ruangan di mana Naruto dan Sakura berada untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

Akhirnya setelah mencuri waktu liburan yang sangat padat /plak/ fanfiksi NaruSaku pertama di akun Yola-ShikaIno jadi juga. Semoga para _reader_ berkenan memberikan kritik dan saran, karena Yola sendiri masih butuh banyak bahan belajar.

Terima kasih untuk tim **Hana to Sora** yang mau repot-repot menerima Yola /loh. **Aika Namikaze, CherryFoxy13,** dan terima kasih yang spesial buat **White Azalea** yang mau repot-repot mempublikasikan fanfiksi (salahkan mas FFn yang gak mau mendukung di sini/heh)

 _With love,_

 _Yola-ShikaIno_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

 **.**

Sakura menarik kopernya dengan Naruto yang ada di sampingnya. Ini pertama kalinya dia datang ke Amerika, berbeda dengan Naruto yang sudah lebih dulu menginjakkan kakinya di negeri Paman Sam. Maka dari itu Sakura tidak mau jauh-jauh dari sang suami. Sangat tidak lucu jika dia harus kesasar di hari pertama bulan madunya.

"Mau makan dulu, Uzumaki Sakura?" goda Naruto.

Ini sudah hari ketiga Sakura menggunakan nama Uzumaki di depan namanya. Tentu saja itu ulah Naruto yang ingin cepat-cepat menikah. Bahkan Sakura tidak tahu bahwa Naruto sudah mempersiapkan rencana pernikahan lima hari setelah laki-laki itu melamarnya. Tiba-tiba sekali, bukan?

Sakura mengangguk. Perempuan itu duduk di salah satu kursi sambil menunggu Naruto memesan makanannya. Sambil menunggu, Ia menyempatkan diri membuka _handphone-_ nya. Menonaktifkan mode pesawatnya untuk sekedar memberi tahu teman-temannya yang ada di Jepang bahwa dia sudah sampai dengan selamat di Amerika.

Tak sampai satu menit, Sakura menerima banyak _email_. _'Mereka sangat merindukanku ya?'_ ucap Sakura dalam hati.

Pesan masuk itu dibukanya satu persatu. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika teman-temannya mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan semoga sukses. Semuanya. Tidak terkecuali. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan membuka pesan Ino, berharap ada kejelasan di balik pesan pasien sekaligus sahabat baiknya ini.

 ** _FOREHEAD!  
Aku tidak menyangka kalau suamimu itu punya rencana yang sangat jahat. Sangat jahat. Bagaimana bisa dia membuatku harus mencari dokter baru? Kalau ternyata dokterku nanti pria bagaimana!? Persalinanku!? SUAMIMU SANGAT MENYEBALKAN! MEREPOTKANKU SAJA!  
Ah, tapi aku turut berbahagia. Semoga kau betah tinggal di Amerika sampai proyek suamimu itu kelar. Aku selalu menunggu kepulangan keluargamu ke Jepang. Kau harus sering mengabariku, ya?  
Sebenarnya sayang sekali kau harus keluar dari rumah sakit di Konoha. Padahal dokter itu cita-citamu dari dulu, kan? Aku yakin kau sudah menemukan kebahagiaan barumu bersama Naruto dan Uzumaki Junior.  
Salam cinta dari Nara Ino._**

Tepat ketika Sakura selesai membaca pesan dari Ino, Naruto datang dengan dua _burger_ ukuran besar. Pria itu duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Ayo makan!" tawar Naruto.

Sakura menggebrak mejanya, membuat beberapa orang di sekitarnya menatapnya bingung. "Jelaskan padaku, mengapa aku bisa keluar dari rumah sakit Konoha semudah itu?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan menyeramkannya.

Naruto menelan ludahnya, diikuti bulir keringat yang mengalir dari pelipisnya. "Tenangkan dirimu dulu, Sakura-chan."

"Cepat jelaskan!" titah Sakura, kembali ke posisi diam dan tenangnya. Meskipun kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Bahkan mata _emerald_ -nya terpejam, berusaha tidak mempedulikan lingkungan di sekitarnya.

"Aku meminta Shikamaru membuat surat pengunduran diri untukmu," kata Naruto.

"A-APA!?" tanya Sakura _shock._

Tangan kanan Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Karena aku yakin kalau aku memintamu untuk berhenti dari pekerjaanmu itu akan sangat sulit. Kita baru saja menikah, kita harus tinggal satu atap bukan? Bagaimana kalau proyekku berlangsung selama delapan tahun? Memangnya kau mau selama delapan tahun tidak disentuh oleh suami kerenmu ini, Sakura-chan?" jelas Naruto.

Sakura yang mendengar penuturan Naruto langsung mendidih. Bisa-bisanya dia ditipu oleh suaminya sendiri. "DASAR KAU UZUMAKI NARUTO!" teriak Sakura. Ia menjitak kepala Naruto dengan semangat masa muda.

Tentu saja Naruto langsung ambruk di tempat. Dia pingsan. Tubuhnya memang sedang melemah karena dipaksa untuk menyiapkan pernikahan super kilat dan perjalanannya dari Jepang ke sini. Melihat suaminya pingsan, Sakura langsung panik.

Baik Sakura, kau memang tidak tersesat di hari pertama bulan madumu. Tapi kau berhasil membuat suamimu pingsan di bandara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT  
.**

 **.**


End file.
